Me, a soul reaper
by Vinylscratch-mc
Summary: This is a story about me, or as i named myself in the story Jason Bell.


I was walking down the road, grasping the hilt of my Zanpakuto waiting for the hollow in my area to show itself so i could destroy it. I turn around a corner to get launched into a wall by the hollow i was searching for. "gah stupid hollow, why couldn't i sense your spiritual pressure?" The hollow laughs at my expense and pounces at me. "Encase Howaitotaigā" A burst of reiatsu is released around me. I hold the twin daggers tightly as i flash step in front of the hollow, The hollow tries to escape but i use flash step to get in front of it again, slicing it in two. The hollow disintegrates and the soul is sent to the soul society.

I start walking back to mouse house as i had done my assignment and wanted to get home and rest. As i was getting ready to walk in the door to my apartment i hear a scream, grabbing my Zanpakuto's hilt and using Shunpo (flash step) to get to the area as fast as i can. When i get there i notice three men surrounding a girl. They couldn't see me me as i wasn't in my Gigai, I walk over to them. I take a Gigai pill out of my pocket swallowing it, appearing right behind them. One of the thugs turns around noticing me, he points me out to his buddies and they turn around. "What do you want? This is our business you better shove off." I grab him by the collar and throw him into the wall, his goons charge at me and i dodge their punches each time they threw one. Finally getting annoyed i knocked the two goons and turned to the leader of the ring. "Why don't you take your goons and get out of here before worse happens to you."

He takes off running taking his goon, i turn to the the lady to see if she is okay, she is cowering but she seems fine. I walk up to her and give her my hand helping her to stand up. "They didn't hurt you miss did they?" She shakes her head and thanks me, trying to give me money but i refuse the cash and tart to walk away. Her being fine was enough thanks to me, i sigh as i walk away. "Thank goodness she was okay, i just wish this kind of stuff wouldn't happen." I pop my Gigai and am now back in my shinigami (soul reaper) form. I run quicky back to my house finally getting some rest.

I wake up to hear the beeping of my soul pager letting me know a hollow was in my area, i grab the soul pager and my Zanpakuto and take off, locking my door behind me. I reach the park, looking for the hollow my soul pager made me aware of. I continue to look around for the hollow, i look up into the sky, see a Garganta open up. A menos grande's head slowly coming out of the portal, i'm slightly scared but i pull myself together. I stare at the menos, it slowly stepping out of the portal that opened. I unsheath my Zanpakuto Encase Yuki No Ikari Howaitotaigā. My sword, now in its bankai state is now more powerful. I launch myself at the menos grande, slicing into its leg. I run up its leg, jumping into the air then slamming my daggers into its eyes. It howls loudly but it starts to turn into ice from my bankai, as it turns to ice i pull Howaitotaiga out of his eyes and slice down its mask, it slowly passes on into the soul society.

My breathing is extremely heavy as my bankai fades away as the giant hollow finally disappears, last thing i can recall is slipping into unconsciousness. When i next awaken, i am laying on a cot in what looks like an infirmary. The next thing i see proves that, i see the captain of squad four walk into the room looking down at me. "I am glad to see your awake, some tests were taken. Your reiatsu seemed to have drained rather quickly, i'm surprised you managed to take down a menos grande." I nod slightly still being slightly out of it. She looks down at me startling me slightly and whispers. "How did you achieve Bankai with none of the captains or the head captain knowing?" My eyes widen, i have been trying to keep it secret as it isn't quite perfected yet. I sigh slightly looking away. "Look captain, i have been trying to keep it a secret from them because i wanted to perfect it first." She nods and sits down beside me.

"What was your name, what squad are you in?" I don't look at her, because i'm not actually in a squad. I became a soul reaper through other means. "My names Jason Bell, i'm not in a squad at all captain Unohana" She looks at me with a scowl then gets up, walking into another room. I am startled but look for my Zanpakuto, i see it sitting next to me on a table. I sit up grabbing Howaitotaiga by the handle. "How did this happen Taiga?" The sword doesn't respond but i know she is annoyed with me.

I look up as i hear footsteps, the head-captain genryūsai yamamoto walk into my room. His reiatsu flaring making me cough heavily as i can't breathe due to the heavy spiritual pressure. He walks up to me lowering his reiatsu enough for me to not choke anymore. "H-head captain y-yammamoto" he looks at me with a brow raised and looks to my zanpakuto. "Boy how did you become a soul reaper if your not part of the gotei 13, with Bankai no less." i look slightly scared but try to form a response. "I uh, i trained with urahara kisuke. He helped me become a soul reaper and get Howaitotaiga, my Zanpakuto."


End file.
